Spell Level
Spell level is a numeric, relative representation of how difficult a spell is to cast. Spell level is not considered a linear representation of spell difficulty -- that is to say, a second-level spell is not twice as difficult as a first-level spell to cast, nor is a ninth-level spell only three times as difficult or powerful as a third-level spell. Not all spells of a given level are equal in difficulty, power, or potential, and some disciplines of casters might have different means of casting the same spell. As such, a given spell might have a different spell level depending on the means used to cast it. Casting spells of higher levels is done through studying, practice, and learning over usually long periods of time and conscious effort. It is considered dangerous and foolhardy to attempt to cast any type of spell that is of a dramatically higher level than one has already practiced casting; magic must be learned incrementally, or there are dire consequences for the caster and those around them. Those who ignore thse warnings may find themselves joining the numbers of the arcane-addled, faith-forfeit, or parasite-pledged. Zero-level, first-level, and second-level spells are generally regarded as magic that anyone could learn, provided they invest the time and effort to do so. While they are capable of potentially impressive feats or creative applications, the spells are not particularly complex and are considered the fundamentals of their respective disciplines or schools. Second-level spells are more difficult to cast than zero-level or first-level, but only non-magic users would likely be at all impressed by a second-level spell unless it were used in an especially creative way. Third-level and fourth-level spells are prestigious and impressive, particularly ones with practical applications (such as healing spells). Those capable of casting these spells may find themselves in high demand depending on their skills, and they are often employed in important, high-paying positions, such as an abjuration expert being employed by the military to safeguard strongholds and vital military equipment. While spells of this level still fall into the category of "anyone might conceivably learn them, given enough time and resources," not everyone inclined to magic will seek to pursue their magical attainment to this degree. "The Two-Three Gulf" is the colloquial name in the magic-casting community for the huge spike in difficulty between casting second-and-third-level spells. Many end up frustrated by their lack of progress and quit before being able to cast a single third-level spell. Fifth-and-sixth level spells are extraordinarily rare throughout Ealdremen, and much of what is known about them comes from specialized experts who dedicated their lives to their discipline. Individuals who can cast these spells are regularly sought out by powerful organizations or otherwise kept monitored to ensure their power is not misused; they will often be expected to donate their time to research for the sake of better understanding magic. Fellow users of magic regard such people as unparalleled geniuses in their field and ability. High-profile users of magic of this level, such as the Veriol Alliance's Minister of Intelligence, Menème Gardier, are regarded with equal parts awe, respect, and fear. Because fifth-level and higher spells tend to have the most impressive effects and desirable outcomes, such spells are also the general cut-off point for someone becoming arcane-addled, faith-forfeit, or parasite-pledged by attempting to cast without the proper ability to do so. Seventh-and-eighth level spells are mostly considered to be purely theoretical by Ealdremen's magic scholars. While documented and written with proper formularies, the number of known people who could cast such spells in all of Ealdremen's history could probably be counted on one hand. Such an individual would be peerless in power, able to rule entire nations undaunted and subjugate others with entirely on their own. Critics of magic studies say that the very system is set up to prevent anyone from ever being able to cast spells of this power and beyond, for releasing this proverbial demon into the world would make Ealdremen irreversibly more dangerous. As always, there are individuals who seek this power nonetheless. However, the way to this power is not laid out before them, and they consequently make little progress, if any at all. Extremely rarely, an individual might be capable of casting one spell of this level after dedicating a lifetime of studying and devising personalized means of casting that one spell; for example, the demiplane scholar Emirs Switts created methods for summoners to cast a spell to create lesser demiplanes by way of their connections to their eidolons. While regarded as a seventh-level spell to most arcane casters, summoners can use Emirs Switts' method as a fifth-level spell. Ninth-level spells are the pinnacle of their discipline -- said to only be usable by the gods themselves, if they exist at all as discrete spells and are not simply just deific powers entirely. To cast a ninth-level spell would be to be able to bend reality to one's liking. Almost nothing is known of these spells except for theories and hypotheses based on seeing gods cast spells that were hitherto never seen. Sometimes, "ninth-level spell" is interchangeable with "impossible" amongst magic users; for example, an impossible desire to undo a historical event or reverse a brutal murder would be "only possible with a ninth-level spell". Category:Ealdremen Magic Category:No Spoilers